clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Piccotio Days of the Fiendish Five
Piccotio Days of the Fiendish Five is a book written by King Snowkinian that recounts all the adventures him and his four other best friends had as mear Piccotios in the UPM. You can find copies of it in SnellBook. Prologue "Okay Flippers up penguins! This here is a good ol' fashioned Gangsta robbery." It was night and some strange figures were robbing the Pizza Parlour. The penguin who was busy cleaning up was terrified, and held his flippers up. "D-don't tell me those are real guns," said the janitor nervously." "Nope. They're just tranquilizers so you don't get in our way. Now tell us were the money is!" The Janitor shook even more and his flippers were high up in the air. He tried to speak but he was to nervous. Eventually though he managed to say a few words. "Wh-who are y-you?" "I'm glad you asked. Because we are.... All of a sudden the lights were turned on and all was revealed. "THE FIENDISH FIVE!" Yelled a penguin who resembled G. Now instead of shaking, the Janitor started laughing. He fell to the floor and started rolling around everywhere. "HEY YOU! STOP LAUGHING MAH BOI!" Yelled King Snowkinian. The janitor got up trying to contain his laughter. "I'm sorry. It's just that, this is your gang. A G wannabe, an Owl, Link, and some insane King." The Fiendish Five looked ashamed as the Janitor mocked their group. It wasn't just him though, everyone else in the UPM did as well. In an attempt to act more tough, Gangsta G tried to get him back on topic. "Okay you laughing noob. You've had your fun, now hand over that cash." "Oh, and what are you gonna do? Throw snowballs at me? I mean, what's next for your group. a giant Beetle?" Just then a Banana came flying straight for him, and hit him in the head. The other Gangstas looked out the door to see a lone figure walking towards the entrance. As it got closer it was revealed to be none other, but Bugzy. The beetle was holding a sword, and he grabbed the Janitor in the other hand. "I believe you mean the Giant Beetle you Janitor." Bugzy then dropped him and walked out the door. "Let's get out of here bois. The Godfather is gonna be wonderin were we are." They all left, but Gangsta G stuck his tounge out at the Janitor right before he left the Parlour. "Just remember you wannabe Gangstas. You will never be anything but Piccotios in your group." Hearing this Bugzy took his hat off at faced the moon. "Are you allright Bugzy?" Asked ClockWerk. Bugzy quickly put his hat back on, and turned around. "Don't I look allright? Come on allready let's go." The five then walked across the night to reach the UPM Hideout. All wishing they could be something more than just Piccotios. To be Continued Result To be revealed See also * Link External links * Bugzy * King Snowkinian * Gangsta G * Link * ClockWerk * UPM Category:Events Category:Stories Category:UPM